1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a trenching system for trenching of pipelines, into a floor of a river, lake or ocean, and more particularly, pertains to water jet systems supported on a carriage with a track system for movement along a pipeline, flexible pipeline or cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pipe trenching systems have been complicated, bulky structures usually requiring the presence of a diver during an operation. The prior art systems have moved slowly along the cable or pipe during a trenching procedure.
Representative pipe trenching apparatus include that of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,003; 4,087,981; and 4,274,670. These patents are representative of the prior art structures.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a water jet system for trenching of a pipeline, which provides optimum performance with some or minimal diver attention.